Love Will Set You Free
by TheSpyro2One
Summary: A year has passed since Voldemort's defeat and Hogwarts is open. The Golden Trio are relaxing over summer with a friend when their friendships are strained and lovelives collapse - but there's always a happy ending, and this tale is no different! Rated T!
1. Prologue

A/N – PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY

Firstly, this is my first fanfic that I've uploaded, so yeah, go easy on me. xD I thought I'd give it a good shot.

Secondly, there's a few bits I'd like to explain!

1)This is set after the defeat of Voldemort and Hogwarts has re-opened, offering 'wizarding degrees' for those who have finished their seven years studying at the school. Most of Harry's year have stayed on at Hogwarts to study one degree or another. (The degree itself is roughly equivalent to a Muggle degree)

2)The story itself is set in the summer, after Harry, Ron and Hermione have completed their first year of studying wizarding degrees. Locations, dates etc are listed!

3)I'd like to introduce the character "Charlie". !HE IS NOT RON'S OLDER BROTHER! - He's a figment of my imagination, although I failed and named him as Ron's older brother, hence some confusion! .

Basically, Charlie is a Muggle-born wizard, who studied at Hogwarts alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione for two years before dropping out. He transferred to Muggle education, leaving Hogwarts behind, almost for good. He did, however, remain in contact with the Golden Trio, allowing for them to maintain a strong friendship. In his two years at Hogwarts, Charlie was romantically involved with Hermione - all will be explained in the story!

4)I believe that's pretty much all there is to it... just a DISCLAIMER as is necessary; I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter saga, and a number of songs and bands are referenced - I also do not own any music/lyrics/band names etc, those are property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>-PROLOGUE-<p>

The Burrow

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

June 22nd

7PM

The hot summer sun beat down hard on the lush English countryside. The air was still and there wasn't a cloud in the glowing blue sky; a perfect summer evening. Two eighteen-year old wizards and two witches sat in the sun, enjoying yet another fine evening.

"We've been lucky with this weather," Ron said. "Devon always was such a nice place to live!"

"For me, _anywhere _is better than Privet Drive," Harry cringed, chuckling. Ron chorused his laughter, taking a drink.

Harry leant back in his seat. _This is the life_, he thought to himself. Basking in glorious weather, on summer break from his first year of studying a wizarding degree of Aurorship at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been defeated some time ago and since then, Hogwarts was on the slow but sure road to repair, and fortunately all classes had been re-opened. It was business as usual.

To his left, Ron sat with a pint of home-brewed cider, Hermione sitting on his knee reading a book. Occasionally she'd return to the real world, turn to her boyfriend, share a kiss, and then return to her world of fiction. _They haven't changed a bit_, he thought, smiling. Harry then turned to his right, where one Ginny Weasley was looking up at him.

"I love you," she whispered, going in for a kiss. Harry felt her lips on his, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment. To him, Ginny was fantastic. She had a fiery streak but was one of the most loving girls he knew, and she just so happened to love him. Harry was certain that the feeling was mutual – he loved Ron and Hermione, but the love for them was different to the love he felt for Ginny.

"Get a room, guys," Ron called out, bringing their moment to an end. Ginny blushed sheepishly.

"Says _you_," Harry snorted back. "You've always got your tongues down each other's throats!"

Hermione grinned, also blushing. "He's right, Ron…"

"It's because I love you." He put on a flamboyant grin.

"You soppy old man," Hermione laughed, giving him a peck on the lips.

It was then that another voice called out.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

The four of them turned. Walking towards them from The Burrow's back door was Charlie.

"Charlie mate! How you doing?" Ron called out, giving him a hug as he arrived.

"Not bad man, and you?"

"I'm good! Fancy a cider?"

"Sounds awesome!"

"I'll go grab one!" With that, Ron headed inside.

Charlie sat down, turning to Hermione. "Hello, you," he said, hugging her. He greeted Harry and Ginny in a similar fashion, and the four fell deep into conversation. It didn't take long for Ron to return with some glasses of cider, and on his return he too joined the conversation.

"Been a while, Charlie! What took you so long to come and visit?"

"You'd not believe how busy I've been recently," Charlie replied. "The Muggle world isn't all that quiet…granted, we don't have evil wizards trying to take over our world, but y'know, festivals, and gigs, and all the rest of it…yeah, I've been a busy man!" The group chuckled as Charlie continued. "So how's Hogwarts going? Enjoying the wizarding degrees I hope?"

"It's fantastic," Hermione said enthusiastically. "Just like the old times!"

"Yeah, they've really outdone themselves, the degrees were a brilliant idea. Nearly everyone in our year has taken them on," Harry added. "Plus, it keeps us out of 'real life' for a while!"

"Tell me about it!" Charlie laughed. "University is exactly the same. I love it, but it is an excuse not to grow up quite yet!"

The five of them laughed, slipping into a brief silence as they each enjoyed the peace.

"So," Charlie added, breaking the spell. "Anyone for a game of volleyball or something? Or would that be a bit to Muggle-like of me?"


	2. The Trouble Begins

I

The Burrow

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

July 3rd

11AM

Charlie waited at the front door to the ancient house of the Weasleys. He'd been there for some time and could definitely make out the voices of Ron and Hermione, once again at each other's throats. Though he'd not been in regular contact with them, his two years at Hogwarts was more than enough to show him that Ron and Hermione shared a love/hate friendship – when they loved each other, the love was intense; when they grated on each other, the feeling was equally as powerful.

He knocked again. _Bloody hell, will they ever hear me?_ Charlie sighed. If there was no answer this time, he'd try again – failing that, a day out in Catchpole couldn't do him much harm. He was just about to knock again when he heard footsteps heading towards the door. _Finally!..._

It swung open. Ron looked flustered as he spoke. "Oh, hello! Um… we weren't expecting you today, Charlie…I mean, not that we don't want you about. Er, come in!"

"Cheers." Charlie entered the house. "Sorry to be intrusive, but is everything okay? I heard shouting…"

Ron lowered his voice. "It's Hermione. She's decided to have 'one of those days'." He rolled his eyes.

"I think I get you, mate. Do you want me to go-"

"No, don't be crazy! We'll be okay in a bit. Make yourself at home! Ginny's about somewhere, she's expecting Harry later on today. We're going to have a great meal when Harry gets here, you know what my mum's like…"

"Hi, Charlie." Hermione had appeared at the foot of the stairs. Ron sighed, turning to face her.

"Hey, Hermione," Charlie replied awkwardly.

"I'm going to make a drink. Did you want one?"

"Oh! Yeah, that'd be lovely, that."

Hermione made her way into the kitchen, completely ignoring her boyfriend.

"Wow," Charlie said quietly. "You must have really pissed her off."

"I didn't—" Ron began, loudly. He took a pause, then continued in a lower tone. "I didn't do anything. She just flipped at me."

Charlie shrugged. "Love…it's a weird thing sometimes. Anyhoo, I'm going to go get that drink Hermione's making me. You coming, or did you need some room, man?"

"I think we need time to cool off," he replied, heading for the stairs. "I'll be down in a bit, mate."

Charlie watched Ron heading up the stairs. Once he'd gone, he made his way into the kitchen. Hermione was stood there, an alert look on her face. "Is he gone?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah…said you guys would need time to cool off."

Hermione lowered her shoulders as she slumped into a chair, sighing. "I don't know, Charlie."

"Sorry?"

"I don't know about that boy sometimes. I love him, but…"

"But you're both the most stubborn people I've ever met?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said, a sarcastic tone in her voice. Her chestnut eyes met Charlie's. "He just came out of nowhere at me."

"He didn't… _y'know?"_

Hermione looked quizzically at Charlie.

"Y'know…" Charlie clenched his fists, punching the air.

"Oh, Merlin, no! He'd never… Ron's not like that. He just gets fiery, and it… We drive each other insane, sometimes." She sighed again, cradling a cup of tea.

"Well, like I said to Ron… Love is a weird thing, sometimes. This sort of thing happens! I'm sure once you chaps cool off you'll be okay."

"It's lovely of you to say that, Charlie." Hermione smiled. "Your tea's on the side."

"Cheers." Charlie took a sip. "Beautiful! Can't beat a good brew, eh?" He chuckled. "Anyway," he said, his tone changing, "don't you think once you've cooled off you and Ron will be okay?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you said 'it was nice of me to say that you'd be ok' rather than agreeing with me… I wondered how you felt about that…"

"Oh, I don't know!" Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes, putting her tea on the table. "Sometimes when we fight I wonder if, well… if _this is it_ - I'm sure you know what I mean by that – but then I see him and it's as if we never had the row in the first place. It's so…unpredictable!"

"Aye, I can vouch for that one… Anyway pardon me for disappearing so soon but I'm gonna go find Mr and Mrs Weasley, I could do with a good catch-up again from them. Plus it'll give you and Ron some room to chat! I always found a good, honest chat solved a lot of problems." Charlie finished his tea. "Thanks for the drink," he said, going to hug Hermione.

"That's alright. Thanks for being there for us," she replied, smiling as he hugged her. Their embrace broke off and Charlie made his way into the garden, heading towards the allotments where the Weasley parents were trying to grow some strange new sort of vegetable.

Hermione slumped back down. She couldn't help but sigh again. The constant bickering with Ron, whilst seemingly superficial, was beginning to play havoc on her mind. Some days, Hermione awoke and felt incredibly tense and on-edge around him, as if trying to pre-empt an argument. This in itself would lead Ron to think there was something going on, which of course Hermione denied. This would lead the pair into an argument. Occasionally, the evil spiral of fight after fight would last for days, sometimes only hours, sometimes barely minutes. Hermione always came away from the confrontations fragile and delicate. Despite what everyone else thought, she _hated_ fighting with Ron. There was nothing she couldn't stand more. What made it worse was that in recent months their fighting had grown that much more intense.

Picking herself up, she finished her tea and placed the empty cup in the sink, alongside the ever-growing pile of plates, dishes and other kitchenware. Casting a cleaning charm over it, she settled on the sofa, trying not to let Ron and the arguments play on her mind too much. In an effort to escape the real world, Hermione picked up the nearest book she could find and flicked it open. As she did, she heard footsteps from the stairs. Ron was coming down. She stared at the book, not really taking in the words presented before her; she listened for Ron.

He crept into the kitchen and saw Hermione sat in the reading room. Slowly, he walked in and sat next to her on the sofa. She remained silent.

"That's not a very good book," he suddenly declared, after an awkward silence. "I was disappointed."

Hermione closed the book turning to him. Ron could see a vulnerable look in her eyes. "Why, Ron? Why do we always fight?"

Ron was taken aback. In the many years he'd known Hermione, she'd never asked him such a question. "Erm..sorry?"

"Why? Why can't we just be at peace with each other? We always have to argue and fight and hurt each other…" Hermione's eyes began to shine with tears. "I'm not sure how much more I can take," she uttered quietly.

Ron remained silent. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He stared at Hermione, who was holding his gaze.

"But…I…"

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "Let's stop running from the truth. All we do is argue."

"That's not true," he asserted. "I love you, Hermione. Think of all the great times we've had together."

Hermione held back the tears. She knew Ron was right; the good times were fantastic. But the dark times were crippling.

"Hermione, say something…"

She stood up, walking towards the door and stopping in the doorframe. She faced away from him. "I need some time. I… I don't know any more…"

Suddenly, Ron leapt from the seat, grabbing Hermione's hand and turning her to face him. He stared straight at her, a fearful look in his eyes. "Don't do this to me, not now. I love you and I need you, Hermione Jane Granger. Just…bear that in mind." He softly kissed her hand and brushed past, heading upstairs.

Hermione gripped the doorframe, choking back the tears. She wasn't going to break down in front of the Weasleys in their own home. Taking some deep breaths, she composed herself, just about to leave when she heard footsteps from the back door. Charlie appeared in the kitchen. He glanced at Hermione, smiling, then froze and double-took, seeing the despair in her face.

"Something bad has just happened, hasn't it?"

Silently, she nodded. With that, Hermione found herself unable to hold back any longer. She burst into tears, pulling Charlie into a hug as she did so. He sighed, holding her, reassuring her all the while.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's head back to mine, I think you could use the space for a while."


	3. Have you heard of Whitesnake?

A/N - Dramatic plot is dramatic. Well, hopefully. I'm not sure what I think of this story in general, but hell, it was a fun one to write. If you're reading this, thanks for following! The next few parts will be up soon, and all that.

Also this chapter features song lyrics! Blimey! Again, I don't own them. All lyrics / bands / songs referecned are property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>II<p>

Charlie's Flat

Exeter, Devon

July 3rd

6PM

Hermione and Charlie had spent the day in Exeter, hopping from café to café, granting Hermione some time to collect herself and breathe, and giving Charlie the opportunity not only to comfort his friend but also to sample the numerous hot chocolates on offer – something of which he enjoyed greatly. Hermione hadn't said much after leaving The Burrow but as the day progressed she found her confidence back, beginning to open up to Charlie once more.

She had always found a shoulder to cry on in Charlie. He was one of the few people that she was able to always tell the truth to, even if he did have to push for her to do so occasionally. He'd attended Hogwarts for the first two years, and instantly clicked with Hermione being as though they were both Muggle-born. Indeed, during those first few years Hermione had found herself developing a crush on him and, to her surprise, he admitted he liked her one cold winter's day when the pair had snuck into Hogsmeade. They had spent the rest of the day kissing or being overly flirtatious with one another, until they were discovered by a fifth-year Slytherin prefect who reported them to Snape. They spent that evening serving detention together, and from then on they drifted in and out of a relationship.

Prior to Charlie dropping out of Hogwarts, the pair had decided that their odd state of affairs was doing neither of them any good, and remained friends. It was odd for them both, who still had feelings for each other but knew what was for the better. When Charlie left Hogwarts, Hermione found herself lost without him for the first few months but soon overcame that trouble, as both Harry and Ron clouded her love life. She did still remain in contact with Charlie, allowing the two to hold a strong friendship over the years. It was that friendship which Hermione found herself in need of during her landslide romance with Ron.

The pair had returned to Charlie's flat, which Hermione hadn't seen for a very long time. Stepping in, she noticed how different things were; there were albums and records everywhere, an ever-growing collection of Soviet military uniforms and hardware, and in the corner of the living room sat a mighty guitar amp and a guitar.

"Sorry," Charlie said to her as she entered. "I've left it in a bit of a mess."

"It's alright," she chuckled. "I've seen worse."

"Take a seat; I'll pop the kettle on. Mind if I put some music on?"

"No, of course not!"

"Awesome. Have you heard of Whitesnake? They're my favourite band…a bit older than you or I, though. Around in the 80's…"

Hermione laughed. "I've heard of them. My Dad listens to that sort of stuff."

"I knew I was old before my time…"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his awful, self-deprecating quips. Charlie was always one for lifting her spirits; he was a natrually funny man.

"Well, they put a new album out recently, it's cracking! I'll put it on." As the kettle began to boil, Charlie switched on his laptop and fired up the media player, selecting Whitesnake's newest album. It was on shuffle, and the first song to play rang out – _Love Will Set You Free._

"I love this song," he exclaimed. "Great riff, really catchy."

Charlie disappeared into the kitchen as Hermione sat listening to the song.

_Somethin' in your smile was so inviting_

_Somethin' in your eyes told me to stay_

_Somethin' in your touch electrified me_

_Completed me in every single way_

Hermione sighed. _A song about love,_ she thought. _Just what I need._

_Now I realise_

_As I look in your eyes, this must be love_

_So baby try to understand_

_My heart is in your hand_

_Love will set you free…_

Charlie approached with two cups of tea. "Here you go," he said, turning Whitesnake down. "Oh, sorry about the lyrics, they're a bit soppy, but hey, I love the song."

Hermione smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "Oh, it's alright. It's only a song."

"I guess," Charlie replied, shrugging. After a brief silence, Charlie put down his mug. "Hermione, sorry for being so forward and everything, but… I just wanted to say that if you wanted a place to stay in case it turns ugly between you and Ron, you can have the spare room here. I never use it, and I want you to know that you're more than welcome."

She looked up, a smile on her face. "That's so lovely of you, thank you Charlie!" She took his hand as she replied. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! What are your plans with the whole Ron thing?"

"I don't know anymore," she replied, emptily. "I thought I loved him, Charlie. I thought I'd get married to him and we could start a family and live a happy life together…"

"Blimey, he meant something to you then!"

She nodded.

"That's fair enough…Well, call me cliché but there are plenty more fish in the sea out there, if you did call it a day… Trust me, Hermione, you'll find somebody else."

Hermione didn't engage Charlie, simply staring into her tea. After a brief pause, she spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean!"

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Yeah, go ahead!"

She cleared her throat. "Don't take this the wrong way, or anything, but… do you… um…" She paused again, still staring into her tea. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Charlie looked puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're offering me a place to stay, we used to like each other, you're promising me there'll be somebody else after Ron…"

"Oh, blimey, no! No, not at all," Charlie laughed. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just concerned for you! I'm not making any advances, crikey, I was never any good at that. You'd know if I was because I'd be acting like a complete prat. This is me being genuine here, I was just making sure that I was looking after one of my nearest and dearest."

Hermione set down her cup of tea, and looked at Charlie. "As a friend, I love you so much, you know." She was beaming.

"I do try." He grinned.

Hermione laughed. "You're so cheeky sometimes."

Charlie shrugged. "You know what I'm like!"

"That's true. But in all honesty, you do know how to make me feel better. Did you want to go and get some food?"

"That, right there, is a plan."


	4. I've made up my mind

A/N - If you've been keeping up with this series, I thank you very much! If you are, please review and all the rest of it, I'd appreciate it. :)

For now, the story!

* * *

><p>III<p>

The Burrow

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

July 4th

2PM

Harry sipped from his butterbeer as he sat in the kitchen of the Weasley's. He still hadn't found a place of his own and the entire family had suggested that he live with them during the summer, an offer which he was quick to take up. He remembered how excited he felt at the prospect of spending an entire summer with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, with no worries now that Voldemort had long been defeated. Since breaking up for summer in late May, their time off had been brilliant and just as Harry had hoped – full of laughs and love. However, it was plain to see that Ron and Hermione began struggling around one another at times; their living styles began to clash and their personalities, which had always clashed throughout the years, began to wear one another down. Harry would often be relaxing with Ginny when he'd hear the calm air disturbed by Ron's booming voice, followed by Hermione's, as the two would descend into _yet another_ argument.

Today, he found, was slightly different. He arrived at The Burrow yesterday around 4 in the afternoon. Expecting to see his two best friends and his girlfriend, he was shocked to learn that Ron and Hermione had butted heads and really drove one another into the ground. As Ron relayed the days' events, Harry saw a Ron he hadn't seen since the Wizarding Wars; there was a forlorn and hurt look in his eyes. Harry knew that their relationship was 'on the rocks', so to speak; they'd finally pushed each other over the edge.

Harry couldn't help but feel hurt for his friends as Ron continued to explain the situation. Hermione had left yesterday with Charlie an hour or so before he arrived, claiming that she needed some time away from Ron to think. Ron had told her that he loved her and needed her and that he wanted her to bear that in mind. Promptly after relaying this information to Harry, he'd said he was going to 'the local' and didn't return until late that night, drunker than he'd been in a long while.

Harry finished his butterbeer. He was worried for his friends. As long as he could remember, they'd been the Golden Trio. Should the pair split and not talk again, it'd drive a wedge in his friendship with them both for sure. He sighed, contemplating the potential turn of events. Placing his empty tankard down, he made his way through to the garden where Ron was sat, staring into space.

"How are you feeling buddy?"

Ron didn't break his stare. "Okay, I guess. Could be worse."

"When's Hermione coming over?"

"Soon."

Harry nodded, a weak smile on his face. "Just talk it through, you'll be okay." He wasn't entirely sure if he believed what he'd just said. "Fancy another drink?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Fair enough. I'm going to head back inside for a bit, I'll be out soon."

There was no reply as Harry made his way back indoors. Ron was in a bad way. Even though Hermione had only been gone for about 24 hours, it was enough to set his mind into overdrive and Harry was quite aware of that. He also knew that Ron, whilst wanting to be left alone, appreciated his concern.

As he entered the kitchen there was a knock at the back door. He made his way towards it and could make out two figures through the frosted glass. Sure enough, there stood Charlie and Hermione, neither looking particularly happy.

"Afternoon," Charlie said as the pair stepped indoors. "How've you been, Harry?"

"Oh, alright, thanks, and you?"

"Not too bad, cheers."

"Where is he?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Ron?"

"Yes. We need to talk. I've made up my mind."

"He's out in the garden."

Without replying Hermione made her way into the garden. Harry grimaced at Charlie.

"It's not good news, is it?"

Charlie shook his head. "It's probably best you and I give them some room for a minute…fancy a drink at the pub?"

"Sounds good."

Hermione heard the front door close as she stepped out into the garden. She saw Ron sat by the table, staring at nothing in particular. Her heart beat hard in her chest. She felt dizzy and incredibly nervous as she walked up to the table where he was sat - she _knew_ that Ron wasn't going to take her decision well. Silently, she sat next to him, trying to find something to say. Each time she went to talk, nothing came to mind. Oddly, it was Ron who was first to break the silence.

"Made up your mind?"

"There's no need to be so gritty," Hermione retorted spontaneously.

That was enough for Ron to snap out of his stare. He turned to Hermione, who couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes. His fiery side was close to erupting. "'No need to be so gritty'? Tell me, Hermione, have you got _any_ idea what it feels like when the person you love is sat right next to you and you don't even know if you really know them anymore?"

"Ron, please," Hermione began.

"Please what? Calm down? I've been trying to for the past six hours!..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just – well – I'm scared." His eyes bored deeper into her.

The sound of his vulnerability was enough to rile the emotions deep inside of Hermione, once again struggling to hold back the tears.

"Listen," Ron said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I know what you're going to say, so just say it. Tell me, and then go."

She had never heard him so defeated. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

Ron remained silent.

"Sorry for…everything…"

Still, he did not speak.

"Ronald, please…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to look away. "Say something."

Ron stood up, still gazing off into the countryside. "We're done here," he said. "I know all I need to know." He still refused to engage her eyes. "Just go, please. I'm sure you can do me that favour." There was a bitterness to Ron's voice.

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears much longer, more of them streaming down her face. "Forgive me," she uttered, as she briskly made her way towards the house.

Once Ron heard the door close, he collapsed back into his seat, burying his head into his hands. Restless, he stood up once more, a feeling of rage swiftly overcoming the emptiness. He picked up his empty tankard, roaring as he threw it against the fence. Stopping to breath, he clenched his fist. "Bloody brilliant!" he shouted at nobody in particular. "For fuck's sake." He cast a charm on the broken glass, repairing the tankard. Making his way indoors, he shouted upstairs to anyone that might have been home. "I'm going to the pub, I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>The King's Arms Pub<p>

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

July 12th

11:45PM

"I'm getting another round. Same again?"

"Please, Charlie."

"Awesome." Charlie went to the bar and promptly returned with a beer for Harry and two pints of cider for Ron and himself.

"Ron," Harry said, watching Ron pour the pint down his throat. "You should slow down, mate. You've been at it all night."

"The more, the merrier," he said flatly, continuing to drink. "What does it matter, anyway? She's gone, I don't have anyone to worry about now." He finished his pint.

"Come on, mate," Charlie began. "I know it's hard, but you will be okay! You need your time to mourn but you can't dwell on it forever."

"I'll do what I bloody like," Ron snorted. "Anyway, what's this I hear about Hermione staying at yours? Are you siding with her?" His tone dropped.

"Steady on, Ron," Harry said. "I think you've probably had enough."

"No," Ron asserted, holding out a hand in front of Harry. "I want to know why Charlie is being so 'nice' to her. I bet you still like her, don't you? That's why she left me!" Ron was staring threateningly at Charlie.

"No," Charlie replied. "She was staying with you. Where else could she stay after what's happened? I was just thinking of our friend, that's all."

"_Your_ friend," Ron grunted.

Harry put his pint glass heavily on the table. "Listen to yourself!" he barked at his best friend. "We were the Golden Trio for years and years. Fine, you've just gone through a hard time. But listen to me. Ron!" Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder, bringing his eyes level with Ron's. "Have your time to grieve but don't pull out of this friendship. You can't. We'll always be the Golden Trio and you'd better get used to that. Once you've both moved on, please, for the love of Merlin, try and patch up the friendship.

Harry let go of his drunken friend, who crashed his head into his arms. "I just want things to be okay," he said, muffled through his arms. He was sobbing.

"It will, given time," Harry said, placing a sympathetic hand on his back. He looked over at Charlie. "We'd better get Ron home, he's really quite drunk."

"Could be a good move."


	5. Rockers and Ballads

A/N - Cheers one and all for keeping up with this, and thanks to those who have reviewed/are reviewing/are going to review! To be brutally honest it really was just me getting extremely bored and wanting to finally get round to writing a fanfic - it's nothing special but hell, it was fun to write and all that. xD

Also, in case you chaps were wondering, this story was definitely meant to portray the more 'Muggle' sides of the characters; inasmuch that after the defeat of Voldemort, they wouldn't have to go about summoning Patronuses to fend off stray Dementors in their summer breaks. I also wanted to give it a more realistic feel - hence the blending of the magical characters into the Muggle world.

As it goes I'm not too happy about this chapter, but oh well, it's about as good as I'll be able to make it I think!

And finally, I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own any bands referenced in this chapter or any lyrics, and I don't own any franchises / locations in the story. I can lay claim to own Charlie, as he was a figment of my imagination and, truth be told, closely based off of me :P xD

And now, enough rambling, let us continue with the cheesy story!

* * *

><p>IV<p>

Town Centre

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

July 23rd

3:15PM

It had been about three weeks since Ron and Hermione had split up. Ron had taken it really badly and was struggling to come to terms with the reality of the situation, locking himself away in his room for hours on end, or boozing all night at the local pub, or generally complaining to Harry and Ginny around the house. Because of this, Harry found himself spending more time with Ginny without Ron; the pair would go into town together, or go for trips to the beach. Harry loved it. Ginny was an incredibly busy girl and unfortunately found little time to spend with Harry, but when a day or two did crop up it'd be magical.

Today was one such day. They had spent the morning in a coffee shop and were relaxing on the village green. Harry lay there, staring at the clouds, holding Ginny's hand. He looked over at her. She had her eyes closed, breathing rhythmically. He smiled. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

He turned his head once more to look at the clouds. It wasn't often that he could find himself in this situation, relaxing with his beautiful girlfriend, few worries of his own. To make things better, he was soon getting a bus to visit Charlie and Hermione; he hadn't seen them since the breakup and Charlie was playing a gig tonight with his band. Ginny was keeping herself busy with her semi-professional status as a Quidditch player, and over the summer was attending numerous trials to play for the Holyhead Harpies, of which another trial was tonight.

The time quickly went by as the pair lay there, mostly in silence, occasionally turning to chat or kiss each other. Soon enough, they found it was time to go their separate ways. After saying their goodbyes, Harry boarded a bus bound for Exeter, whilst Ginny boarded a train, taking her to Holyhead to train for the weekend.

Harry found a seat on the bus. _All I need to do now is patch up things between Ron and Hermione, and things will truly be perfect._ He smiled to himself as the bus pulled away from Ottery St Catchpole.

* * *

><p>The Cavern Rock Club<p>

Exeter, Devon

6:35PM

"This is lovely," Hermione said. "What is it?"

"Who knows! I just asked them for 'a cocktail'. It's probably their most expensive one."

"Charlie!" Hermione sounded disappointed at her blundering friend, who'd plainly not bothered to check how much his drinks were. She was well aware that most cocktails were expensive by Muggle standards.

"Oh, it's alright! It is quite tasty."

"Yes, that's true!"

Charlie and Hermione had been at the club for some time, as Charlie had been setting up his gear with the band. They had set up fairly quickly and ran through a few songs to sound check, and now there was nothing left to do but relax pre-gig.

"What time is Harry due?"

"He told me he'd be here for seven, when the doors open."

"Fair enough." Charlie paused. "Ah, man, it's good to spend some proper time with you guys again."

"We've been spending a lot of time together before this, you know!"

"Yeah, I know! I meant…overall. Since Voldemort was defeated. You three are a little more free now, we could say…it's almost like I'm back at Hogwarts with you!" A smile came across Charlie's face as he began to remember his stint at the magical school.

After a brief silence, Hermione spoke. "A part of me thinks you could quite easily have stayed on, you'd have made a great wizard."

"Maybe so, but as I got a bit older I felt like I was at the wrong place… It started to feel different for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno…I felt like I didn't belong. I wasn't cut out for it, sorta thing. When I left, it was so…weird…for the first months. It was a culture shock, that's for sure! But the more I returned to the Muggle world, the more I knew that was where I belonged. It felt right… I guess this 'mudblood' - as that wanker Malfoy would put it – wasn't cut out for magical stuff…"

Hermione chuckled. "That sums Malfoy up perfectly."

"Yeah!..." Charlie trailed off, taking another pause. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Well," Charlie began, "for really making my years at Hogwarts unforgettable. I owe Harry and Ron a similar thanks, but it was a little bit different with you - I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Hermione smiled, blushing. "Yes, I know what you mean." She twiddled her thumbs. "I still remember that day we crept into Hogsmeade."

"Wasn't that fun?"

"It was a brilliant day. I still think about it sometimes. But getting detention..." She shot Charlie a dirty look. "I wasn't pleased about that."

"Let's be honest, detention wasn't all bad," Charlie was quick to add, laughing. "Spending the night in the Forbidden Forest with you was pretty good." He smiled. "Oh, and with Hagrid! I love that man!"

"He's wonderful," Hermione said. "You should visit us sometime, I'm sure you'd be allowed back."

"I'd love that. I miss it quite a lot, especially now I'm seeing you guys a lot more…" Charlie paused, then raised his glass. "To Hogwarts, and our friendship," he announced.

Hermione clinked her glass on his and the pair took a drink. "Come on," she said, finishing it. "Let's see if Harry's here."

Charlie and Hermione stepped outside to find Harry there. After exchanging greetings, they headed back inside, where a small crowd had formed waiting for the first band to play. The three of them worked their way into the crowd.

"What time are you guys on?" Harry asked.

"After this band, around 7:45 I think!" Charlie replied.

The first band came and went, and despite not being anything astounding they were a good warm-up act. The crowd was ready for the next band, and sometime during the first band's set, Charlie had disappeared to get ready to go on. Just after quarter to eight, his band were on stage and rocking the club.

They opened their set with Deep Purple, then played a few more rock classics. The band were being well-received, and Harry and Hermione were enjoying watching Charlie rock the guitar - doing what he did best.

"Before we start the next number, I'd like to dedicate it to two close friends of mine who are here tonight," Charlie said. "Harry and Hermione, this one's for you! This is by Whitesnake, called 'Love Will Set You Free'!" With that the song kicked into motion.

"I know this one!" Hermione yelled into Harry's ear. "Charlie played it to me before, it's a nice song!"

_Every time I think about you baby_

_Every time I see you smiling face_

_Every time I feel your lovin' arms around me_

_Guilty passions take up all my time and space_

Soon enough, after some mighty riffs and wailing vocals, the song came to a close. Harry couldn't help but think of Ginny as the band belted out the song. Ron and Hermione also crossed his mind – he loved them like they were his family; they might as well have been.

After a few more rockers and ballads, featuring songs from Scorpions and other hard rock greats, their set came to a close, and Charlie's band left the stage. Hermione and Harry congratulated their friend on a great performance, and settled at the back of the club, drinking the night away and watching the other bands.

As the trio drank and chatted and watched the other bands, the time was quick to fly by. The night soon came to a close, and after a fair volume of cocktails and ciders they were beginning to feel somewhat tipsy. Nonetheless, the band's gear was loaded into their van which was driven off by the drummer who looked after the gear, leaving the three to stumble back to Charlie's flat.

It didn't take long for them to make it. Charlie fumbled about in his pockets for his keys, cursing under his breath as he struggled to locate them. After a short while he unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"I'm…I'm going to bed," Charlie bumbled. "I could do with sleep. And rest. Harry, um, I'll get some blankets and things for you. Is the sofa okay?"

"Yeah!" Harry answered. "Anywhere is good with me, thank you."

"No worries." Charlie briefly disappeared, returning with quilts. "Goodnight, you two," he said drunkenly, going to bed.

Harry and Hermione crashed down on the sofa, glad to be resting. "How's Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked. "Is he okay?"

Harry shook his head slowly, grimacing. "He took it badly. He'll be alright - I shall make sure of that – but he's going through a hard time."

"I felt so horrific that day," Hermione told Harry.

"It's alright," he said, putting his hand on hers. "He'll be okay."

"I hope you're right…"

"I know Ron, he'll pull through." Harry stood up, pulling Hermione up as he did so. "Thanks for a lovely evening, and it was great to see you and Charlie again. Three weeks seems too long, sometimes." He pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Thanks, Harry. Thanks for being my best friend."

The pair held the embrace for some time, revelling in the arms of each other before the hug broke off. Hermione made her way towards the spare bedroom. Before she entered, she turned and smiled at him one last time.

Harry lay down on the sofa, switching out the lamp and pulling the various blankets over him. He fell asleep that night with the image of Hermione, smiling back at him, in his mind.


	6. Thanks for nothing

A/N - Another chapter! Blimey! Anyhoo thanks for keeping up chaps. In answer to a few questions some of you have rasied;

- As to whether it's a H/Hr pairing or a Charlie/Hermione pairing, all will be revealed. _Perhaps_ this chapter will go some way to answering said question - if not, the next few definitely will.

- And who is Charlie? He's not Ron's older brother, he's a fictional character, completely unrelated to the Harry Potter franchise in any way! (I outline a bit more about him in the 'Prologue', if you're still left wondering.)

So yeah, thanks one and all, and now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>V<p>

Outside of The Burrow

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

July 24th

11:17AM

The bus ride had gone reasonably quickly and it hadn't taken Harry long to arrive back in the sleepy village providing residence to numerous witches and wizards. His mind was a whir of Ginny, Ron, Charlie and Hermione. Certainly four of the most important people in his life.

For the most part, Harry felt good. He'd had a great night out with an old friend and one of his best friends, and was returning to The Burrow with one thing on his mind: to see that Ron pulled through his dark times okay.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked along the lane leading to the ancient house of the Weasleys. His mind drifted onto two of the most important girls in his life. Soon, he'd be reunited with Ginny, and he'd thoroughly enjoyed seeing Hermione last night. He could still picture her, about to enter Charlie's spare room, smiling back at him. She had such a cute smile, he thought. Seeing her smile was enough to lift his spirits any day.

Soon enough, his daydreams were brought to a close as he arrived at The Burrow. The Weasleys had given him a spare key, so he was able to let himself in. "Hello," he called out, to see if anyone was home. Sure enough, after he'd made his way through to the kitchen, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning, he saw Ron stood in the door frame, a very different look in his face than he'd seen recently. No longer did he appear depressed and forlorn'; instead, his face communicated anger and worry.

"Ron…are you okay?"

"Harry," Ron began, a serious tone in his voice. "There's something you ought to know."

Suddenly, Harry felt his stomach tying knots with itself. Something was wrong. He went to speak, but Ron was quick to cut him off. "Stay here, this is something _she_ must tell you." Ron made his way to the foot of the stairs. "Ginny!" he bellowed. "Somebody's here to see you!"

_Ginny?_

Ron walked slowly back into the kitchen, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, buddy," he uttered.

Harry stared at his best friend. His mind went into overdrive. He had an idea what was going on. _But… Ginny wouldn't…_

After what felt like an eternity Ginny appeared at the foot of the stairs, her eyes red raw from the tears.

"Harry…"

He trembled at the sound of her voice. "Hello," was all he could utter.

She stared at him awkwardly, more tears falling. Ron became ever more short.

"Tell him, Ginny."

She squirmed, staying silent.

"Tell him, Ginny. Now." He gritted his teeth.

The girl tried several times to speak, each time closing her mouth and whimpering. After some attempts, she burst into tears.

"GINNY!" Ron roared, grasping his sister by her shoulders. "Do the honourable thing!"

"Ron," Harry said calmly. "Perhaps you should leave us to it."

He looked up, making eye contact with Harry. "Oh. Yes. Of course, sorry Harry." Ron turned to his sister one last time. "You _will_ tell him." With that, he cursed under his breath, heading upstairs.

Harry watched Ron leave, turning back to Ginny. "Tell me straight, and tell me now. Why are you here, and what's been going on?"

Ginny was in floods of tears. Through the sobbing, she spoke. "I'm-I'm… sorry… Harry…"

"Ginny, please," Harry said firmly. "Be honest."

Ginny started to breathe rhythmically, slowing the tears, giving her a chance to speak. "There's…Harry… I…" she paused, looking up at him.

"Harry, I've been seeing somebody else behind your back."

The words would echo in Harry's head for some time.

_Somebody else._

He stared in disbelief at the girl before him.

"I've not been training all the time… I've been seeing him, here."

His eyes glazed over, her words not really sinking in.

"Harry… I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, he snapped.

"If you were _sorry_, you'd never have been doing this. Behind my back! Behind _my _back!" The anger rose up from within him. "I can't believe this," he said, holding out his hands in despair. "Well, this is just wonderful. Thank you _very_ much, Ginny. Thank you for bloody nothing," he spat at her. Her lip trembled, the tears flowing once more.

"I was g-going to tell you-"

"When? When was I going to know? Tomorrow? Yesterday? When!" he roared, pausing to breathe. "Not that it matters, anyway. You didn't have the guts to tell me before, instead I had to find out like this. Disgusting," he scowled. His eyes darted around the room as he swore loudly. He then maintained eye contact with her, Ginny seeing a Harry she'd not seen in years. "How long?" he said, steely.

She swallowed.

"_How long?"_ he demanded again, this time louder and colder than before.

"Two months," she uttered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Harry's eyes widened. _Two months? _He shook his head, beginning to laugh. "This isn't happening. I'm not hearing this." He paused. "But… I am. I'm hearing this alright. The girl – the girl I _loved_, gave my entire _heart_ to – telling me she's been involved with somebody else. Bloody HELL!"

"Harry, please don't shout-"

"Who in the name of Merlin are you to tell me what to do?" he bellowed. "I'll do what the bloody hell I like, and I certainly don't need _you_, or anyone, for that matter, to tell me not to shout." He breathed heavily, calming himself down. All the while, he held Ginny's eye contact, boring deep into her.

"Ron," he began after a pause. "You can come in now."

Promptly, Ron slipped in from behind the hallway door. "You knew I'd be listening, then."

"Yes." Harry didn't move his steely gaze from Ginny. "Ron, I'm going to get my things, then I'm going to stay with Charlie for a while. I could use the space, I can't stay here. I hope you understand."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Harry finally broke eye contact with Ginny, brushing past her and heading for the stairs. It didn't take long for him to return with a satchel, full of his things.

"I'll see you soon," he said to Ron, shaking his hand. He turned to Ginny one final time.

"Goodbye. Thanks for nothing."

Harry left the Burrow, cursing loudly as he did so.

"Good one, sis," Ron barked at his sister. "You've _really_ pissed him off now." Ron promptly left the kitchen, leaving Ginny to collapse on the floor in floods of tears.

* * *

><p>Charlie's Flat<p>

Exeter, Devon

July 24th

9:15PM

Hermione had an arm around Harry, placing her other hand on his. He sat, staring at the television in front of him, failing to take in the programme. He could only think of one thing.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, holding him tighter. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am," she said light-heartedly. "After all, I am the smartest witch you know." She chuckled and saw a flicker of a smile briefly appear on Harry's face, before returning to the forlorn state of affairs that had walked through the door some hours before. Since that time, Harry had explained everything and sat on the sofa, refusing to move for anything. He'd not said much, aside replying to Hermione's various efforts to make him smile, and declining the multiple offers of cups of tea from Charlie.

Hermione gripped Harry's hand, looking into his eyes. "It will be okay, you just have to believe that."

Harry nodded, still gazing at nothing.

"Harry, remember how supportive you've been to Ron recently. By the sounds of things, he's picking himself up off of the floor. 'Have your time to grieve', you told him, and that's fair enough. But after that, you have to pick yourself up, and we're all here for you. Me, Hermione, and Ron. Just bear that in mind."

"Charlie's right," Hermione was quick to add. "And, I know what you're like. You're too determined and motivated to crumble into nothing. I know you'll pull through." She smiled at him.

"Thanks," Harry said, finally looking up at Hermione, a weak smile on his face. _Finally,_ she thought to herself,_ he's smiling_. Without hesitation, she pulled him into a hug, one which they remained in for a long time. Harry needed it; he felt so comfortable and a lot better in Hermione's arms.

"Aww," Charlie piped up, watching them embrace. "That's so sweet."

"Oi, you!" Hermione chuckled. She saw Harry look up and turn to Charlie. "You sarcastic git," he said, smiling.

_Hermione's right. I will be okay. It's just going to take time…_


	7. Well, that was awkward

A/N - Just a quick thanks to those who are keeping up with this incredibly corny story, and thanks to those who have reviewed! There's 10 chapters in all so we're around the halfway mark or so here. Anyhoo, I guess this is where the predictability of the story begins, but hey, it's all good xD

And now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Costa Coffee Shop

Exeter High Street, Devon

August 2nd

2:15PM

About a week had passed since Harry had left The Burrow to stay at Charlie's. He found that Ginny was still very much on his mind and often replayed the days' events over and over again. Despite this, he had patched himself together somewhat; he was feeling a lot better than he had been, thanks to the constant support of Charlie and Hermione. They were certainly a breath of fresh air that he needed; both of them provided a shoulder to lean on. Hermione was definitely the best friend Harry could have called on at the time, knowing exactly what he needed and how he felt. He felt himself around Hermione, able to freely discuss his problems and emotions with her – something which he valued beyond all belief. Without her, he would have almost definitely shut himself off from the rest of the world.

Charlie filled a different role in his time of need; he provided the good-natured humour, the cups of tea, the place to stay, the occasional word of wisdom, and all-round kindness that was needed on his road to recovery. To both of his friends, he was eternally grateful.

The trio had been spending a lot of time taking life easy and relaxing, going out regularly to Exeter, seeing the sights, relaxing in coffee shops, or chilling in Charlie's flat whilst he would jam out songs to them on his guitar. It was relieving, Harry found, these two people were probably the best people he could be around in his current state of affairs. He took a drink from his tea, thankful for their support.

"Good tea?"

"It's not bad," Harry replied to Charlie, looking at his mug. "I've had better."

"Yeah, there's a really great coffee shop near here that does _cracking_ teas and coffees and all the rest of it. We can head there later, if you like?"

"That'd be nice."

The pair sat there in silence for a short while, Charlie once again breaking the spell. "Ron should be here soon."

"It'll be great to see him again."

"Yeah, it's been too long since we've both seen him…How was he when you last visited?"

"He seemed alright, actually. Ginny wasn't about, which made things easier. He said he was feeling much better."

"Fantastic!" Charlie felt good. "Great to hear, I was rather hoping he'd be alright. That night in the pub…if he was any more drunk, I reckon he might have taken a swing at me."

"Maybe," Harry said. "I'm not sure though. He really likes you."

"I was giving Hermione somewhere to stay, though, and we were rather involved back in school – easy mistake to make, especially after _that_ many pints."

Harry chuckled as he saw the door swing open. Ron had walked in, looking around. Their eyes connected and Ron smiled, walking over.

"Hello guys!" he said, hugging them both. "Good to see you again."

"And you, my friend," Charlie replied. "What do you want, a coffee?"

"Are you buying?"

"I most certainly am."

"Yeah, a coffee would be great, cheers."

Charlie disappeared off to the till as Ron turned to Harry. "How are you doing, mate?"

"Alright," Harry nodded slowly. "I'm still healing but I feel better."

"Good," Ron said. "Sorry I've been mental recently."

"It's alright…I think we've all been a bit mental." Harry smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting there," Ron sighed. "It still hurts a bit, but I'll be over her soon." Ron paused. "Thanks, Harry."

"Thanks to you too," he replied. "I needed your support right now."

"Same. Oh, I took your advice; I stopped going to the pub and moping about. I've been keeping busy with my brothers and it's working. There was talk of going out to Romania to visit Charlie – my brother, that is, not our friend Charlie who's gone off to order some coffees! – I was going to help him with his dragon research." He smiled, taking a long pause. "Once all this mess is sorted, I think I'll be ready to face her again."

"Great," Harry replied. "I think I'll need a bit more time to get over Ginny, as I'm sure you can appreciate-"

"Certainly," Ron added quickly, interrupting Harry. "She's come clean to Mum and Dad by the way. They weren't best pleased…"

"I can imagine…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah…" Ron shrugged. "I apologised to her for the way I was…We're on good ground again. I know she messed you around and nobody gets away with messing you around, mate. Not if I can help it!... But, after everything, she is my sister. She needs her friends and family, she's going through a hard time. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"Yeah, it's fair enough," Harry admitted chivalrously. "Support and love is the best healer."

Charlie returned, producing a coffee for Ron.

"You're a legend, Charlie."

"Don't sweat it, man!" Charlie sat down. "Gents – well, Ron, this applies more to you – fancy heading to mine after this and gaming and doing man things? I dunno, have a few ciders, talk about manly things and all the rest of it?"

Ron looked at Charlie apprehensively. "Won't… won't Hermione be there?"

"No, oh of course not!" Charlie replied, holding up his hands, chuckling. "She's off seeing some family that live around here, I understand, so the bachelor pad has once again assumed it's official role!"

"Well, that sounds good," Ron said, nodding. "It'd be a bit awkward if she was there."

"Yeah… I wouldn't expect you to visit if she was, that'd be cruel as hell. But yeah! Let's do it!"

Over the next half an hour, the trio finished their drinks, enjoying a chat about how a cat owned by a family in Catchpole had wound up being involved in one of George's experiments, and all the various Quidditch updates that had occurred in recent weeks. Following their conversation, the trio headed back to Charlie's flat. Harry and Ron made themselves comfortable on the sofa as Charlie fished out some ciders from the fridge. "Here you go gents," he said, handing them each a bottle, going to switch on the PS3.

"Muggle technology, gotta love it," he quipped.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing in each other's company. Harry and Ron found themselves more than grateful to spend time with each other after their initial plans for the summer break had changed drastically. The hours went by quickly as the three of them chatted, gamed, watch films, and relaxed in Charlie's humble flat. All three were having a fantastic afternoon; recent memories of their love lives collapsing evaporated. Instead, talk of the latest Firebolt broomstick range and the secret to brewing the ultimate cup of coffee were some of the many topics at hand. Sometimes, Charlie would find himself out of depth – having been out of the wizarding loop for around six years, many of the terms Harry and Ron threw at each other sailed well over his head, the two wizards taking the time to refresh their comrade of all the terms, magical creatures, and spells.

"Sometimes I wish we could just talk about bikes or guitars," Charlie sighed. "Oh, but excuse me, I'm just _too_ Muggle-like sometimes."

The trio laughed. Charlie had an odd sense of humour at the best of times but often it would tickle his friends' funny bones.

After what felt like thirty minutes, it was time for Ron to head back to The Burrow. The three of them had been chatting and enjoying themselves for close to five hours and it was growing late. Ron's last bus was due to leave soon.

"Bloody Muggle public transport," he complained, clearly sarcastic. "If you were a wizard I could just bugger off using the Floo network, but instead I have to catch a rickety old pile of trash back home."

"You get used to it after, well... being a Muggle for your entire life," Charlie was quick to retort. "Man up, you'll live." He smirked.

Laughter erupted once more as Ron grabbed his jacket. "Cheers Charlie," he said, hugging him. "It's been a properly good day."

"No worries man," Charlie replied. "Good to see you again. Keep trucking, dude!"

Ron turned to Harry. "I'll be seeing you soon, I hope," he said, hugging his friend.

He turned to the door when he made out a figure behind the frosted glass. The figure – clearly a woman – was opening the door. _Oh, bloody hell,_ Ron thought to himself as he saw Hermione walking into the flat. She failed to notice Ron until well within the flat, double-taking.

"Oh, Ron!" She was taken aback somewhat, not expecting him to be stood in the poky little flat.

He nodded. "Hermione."

An awkward silence and a tense atmosphere befell Charlie's flat. The two of them stood for a second, staring at one another, before Ron spoke again, breaking eye contact. "I was just leaving, I'll be off now." He made his way past her, stopping briefly in the doorway. He paused. "Um, how are you?"

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. Should she be civil? Ron seemed fairly civil to her. Why was Ron here in the first place?

"Er… okay, thanks. How are you?"

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm doing alright." He paused again, allowing another awkward silence to fill the air. "I'm off home. Bye."

"Bye," Hermione said, watching Ron leave. She stood motionless until he'd gone.

Charlie and Harry re-emerged from the kitchen area having heard Ron leave.

"Well, that was awkward," Charlie quipped. Harry sighed to himself. Charlie was never one for brilliant timing.

Hermione turned, ready to answer the pair. "You didn't tell me Ron would be here!" she was quick to snap.

"Um… I didn't know you'd be back quite so soon," Charlie replied, shrugging, a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "You _knew_ I'd be back tonight. Was this intentional?"

"No," Harry was quick to interject. "We met him for a drink, then came back here. He stayed longer than we'd thought."

Hermione crashed down on the sofa, her quick bout of frustration subsiding. "Still," she said flatly. "At least we spoke."

"That's true," Harry added. "He's doing alright, you know." His tone changed, lightening. "He was in good spirits today."

"That was so awkward!" Hermione flustered. "I didn't know what to say, what to do…Oh!" she sighed.

"I can't blame you," Charlie said. "If I was you – and I think if Harry was you, too – we'd have found it just as awkward…"

"Don't dwell on it, Mione," Harry said softly. "At least you two weren't at each other's throats again. I would have almost called that civil." He winked at Hermione, who shot him a glare, struggling to contain a grin.

"I suppose," she chuckled, taking off her boots. "So you two had a good day then?"


	8. Wind of Change

A/N - More of the same, a big thank you to those following this tale! Things get interesting here, I think. At least I hope I portrayed this well, writing something like this ain't no easy job.

Also, music happens in this chapter! Huzzah! No, I don't own the song, or the band, or the lyrics. I also don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter saga.

For the meantime, enjoy! The next chapters might not be up for a while, I'll be busy soon, but I'll try to get it all up soon enough. Cheers!

* * *

><p>VII<p>

Charlie's Flat

Exeter, Devon

August 14th

11AM

"She's been really good to me recently."

"Yeah, that's plain to see! Hermione's a lovely girl. You're lucky to say she's your best friend."

"Charlie, she thinks really highly of you as well."

Charlie smiled, taking a bite out of his toast. "Yeah, and I love her to bits too. But what you two share, it's, well… special!"

Harry nodded, slipping into a silence. He stared into his tea. Hermione had been on his mind a lot - granted, they'd spent a lot of time together recently, but Harry had been thinking more and more about their past. What Charlie had said was right, they did share something special. She truly cared for him; she was genuinely looking out for him, wishing to see him well. She would always help him when he was in times of need, be it with schoolwork or emotional support. Every time Harry needed somebody to turn to or confide in, Hermione would be there, always keen to listen to him and see to it that he was safe and okay. She honestly was the best friend he could ever have hoped for. He liked to think he returned the favour, but sometimes Harry felt that his love and support was nothing compared to that which Hermione gave to him, past and present. She was fiercely defensive or her closest friends.

"…Harry?"

He snapped out of his daydream, looking up at Charlie, who was looking back expectedly. "I just asked you if you had many plans for the day?"

"Oh," he replied, sounding somewhat surprised. "No, not really. Might go to Dartmoor and relax if the weather holds out. Otherwise I'll just waste some time in Exeter…perhaps I'll go and watch a film."

"Fair enough," Charlie said. "I'd join you if I wasn't working this afternoon. Can't complain really, though, working in a guitar shop is fine with me!"

"I can imagine," Harry laughed, once again slipping into a silence.

There was something about Hermione that made her stand out from everyone else in Harry's year right from the first day. Unlike the swathes of other witches, many concerned with their appearance, their mannerisms, their cliques and so forth, Hermione didn't care for that too much. Her passion to succeed and love for her friends shone above everything else, separating her from the rest of the crowd. These were qualities that Harry thought very highly of and was more than grateful that Hermione had found a friend in him during their turbulent stretch at Hogwarts. Without her, Harry was unsure where he would have ended up.

It was these characteristics that Harry had come to love that made him so miserable in his second year when Hermione showed interest in Charlie, and as a result the pair began seeing each other. He remembered an emotional struggle being played out in his mind; on top of everything else that was falling apart in the wizarding world, his personal feelings towards Hermione made everything _that much_ worse. He remembered dismissing what he felt as nothing more than an infatuation, but every time he saw her, he'd feel exactly the same way. He couldn't shake this feeling towards her and the fact that she showed exactly those feelings towards another boy began to mess with Harry's mind considerably.

"Charlie," Harry began, gathering his thoughts. "I think I need to come clean with you."

"Oh, what's that?"

Harry looked up at Charlie, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Do you remember in those first two years of school, when you and Hermione started seeing each other?"

"I won't forget that, yeah. Why?"

"I always wanted to tell you, but… I think I had a crush on her. No, I _did_ like her. A lot. I was going to tell her if you hadn't have said first. She was always more interested in you back then, anyway." He looked back at his own toast, taking a bite. "That was pretty hard."

Charlie looked surprised, taking a sip from his tea. Then his expression changed, waving his toast at Harry. "You know, I figured you might have done. You did act a little oddly around us sometimes."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay man, that was then and this is now. We've all grown up and moved on since then, really! Anyway, if anyone should apologise it'd be me. I hope there was no hard feelings back then, my man. And I certainly hope there's none now!"

"Not at all, not at all," Harry nodded. He remembered feeling fairly low when he learned that Charlie and Hermione had finally gotten involved with each other in the second year, but the rise of Voldemort and other girls had gotten in the way. By the end of his seven years of schooling at Hogwarts, Harry once again found himself looking at Hermione in a different light. Those characteristics of passion and love began to shine through stronger than ever. Harry had never lost sight of Hermione's persona but during the Battle of Hogwarts, he almost re-discovered their vigour. He began to feel like twelve year old Harry Potter, who had a goofy crush on one of his good friends - although he was sixteen year old Harry Potter, who had come to realise the power and strength that love could hold. Again, Harry tried to dismiss his feelings towards Hermione as nothing more than infatuation; after all they had spent a long time with nobody but each other on the hunt for the Horcruxes. Nonetheless, things changed slightly between them; he found themselves being closer than ever. They were sharing more and more intimate moments.

Harry's mind wandered naturally onto the night in the tent, where he shared _that _dance with Hermione. He didn't know what it was that compelled him to take her hand and dance ridiculously with her, but it cheered her up to no end. Not only that, but he felt so much better after it too. It injected energy and life back into their lives once more. It was a breath of fresh air that they both needed after having spent most of their childhood being locked in a furious battle with the most powerful evil in the wizarding world. If there was ever one person that could take Harry away from all of his troubles, take him somewhere warm, loving, and carefree, it was Hermione. There was _always_ something special about that girl.

"…Harry?" Charlie's voice once again pulled himself out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry, what? I was daydreaming."

"I could tell," Charlie laughed. "I'm gonna head to work, you're welcome to anything you need here in the flat. I'll see you tonight, daydreamer," he laughed as he left the flat.

Harry rocked back in his seat, slipping back into his daydream. He pictured her, the night of Charlie's gig, smiling back at him, just about to enter the spare room.

_She has such a beautiful smile…_

* * *

><p>Charlie's Flat<p>

Exeter, Devon

August 14th

4:35PM

Not long after Charlie had left for work, Hermione had returned from her shopping trip and she spent the entire day chatting with Harry. He was looking forward to spending some quality time with her – despite the fact that they'd spent a lot of time together over the past months, Harry found himself incredibly happy to sit and chat with her. Strangely, Hermione found herself also looking forward to spending time with Harry, perhaps more than usual. Her logical exterior often hid how she was really feeling, but she was more than aware that Harry was able to see past her defences; he knew how she was _really_ feeling. And he knew she was just excited as he was.

Charlie wasn't due back for another two hours so Harry and Hermione entertained themselves, which was no issue at all. After chatting and preparing a small meal, they crashed down on the sofa and put on some music, enjoying being in each other's company. The songs shuffled on through. Most of them were the various rockers and ballads that Charlie enjoyed listening to – not always to their tastes, but occasionally a song would come on that they both enjoyed. Eventually, the songs shuffled through to one that Hermione had heard regularly – _Wind of Change_ by Scorpions; her father was a fan.

The pair sat listening, both staring off into space, as the song began to build.

_I follow the Moskva_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_Listenin' to the wind of change_

_An August summer night_

_Soldiers passin' by_

_Listenin' to the wind of change_

Hermione and Harry remained silent as the song continued. This was new for them; their eagerness to spend time together resulted in amazingly long conversations. This song, however, stopped them both dead. Slowly, the song faded out in Hermione's mind as it focused on one person.

That person was sat right next to her.

_The world is closin' in_

_And did you ever think_

_That we could be so close, like brothers_

_The future's in the air_

_Can feel it everywhere_

_I'm blowin' with the wind of change_

Spontaneously, Hermione stood and turned to face Harry. Not wanting to interrupt the song, he simply gave her a puzzled look. She smiled back at him as she extended her hands.

Harry grabbed them almost out of instinct and she pulled him up. The pair maintained eye contact with one another. Slowly, Hermione began to move, leading Harry into a dance. They both smiled as the same memory came into their mind – the night in the tent.

_Take me, to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night, where the children of tomorrow dream away _

_In the wind of change_

Harry smiled at Hermione as they twirled around the flat. She giggled at him as he laughed back. Whilst the dance felt a little silly, like the night in the tent, there was an undertow to this moment that was… unique. They had never shared a moment like this before, not with each other or anyone else.

_Walking down the street_

_Distant memories_

_Are buried in the past, forever_

_I follow the Moskva_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_Listenin' to the wind of change_

Slowly, Harry came to realise that as he held his best friend close, this was not a silly dance but in fact something much more serious; more meaningful. Indeed, the dance in the tent had meant so much to them both lifting their spirits and this was no different, but something was…different…about this dance. Harry knew it and he knew Hermione knew it too. The grin on her face had faded away; she looked up at him with a new look that the two had not shared before.

_The wind of change blows straight_

_Into the face of time_

_Like a storm wind that will ring_

_The freedom bell, for peace of mind_

_Let your balalaika sing_

_What my guitar wants to sing_

Her eyes imprinted deep on him. There was something sensual about her stare; he felt lost within them. He didn't realise that he was staring at her in exactly the same way, allowing Hermione to get lost in his own eyes.

The pair held each other close, effortlessly trailing him across the room as the song came to a close. Once the song had ended the pair stood in the centre of the room, holding one another for quite some time. Neither of them made an effort to move. They remained stood, holding each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

Harry began to feel something brewing deep from within. Again, it was another new feeling that he and Hermione hadn't shared. He felt a burning desire to kiss her. He wanted her and he wanted her now. However, just as he was about to say, or do, something, Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly as the pair shared an intimate hug, their love burning bright.

"Thanks for that," Harry uttered softly. "That was beautiful."

"That's how I felt in the tent," Hermione whispered. "You knew what I needed that night."

"I think we both needed something like that," Harry said, now holding Hermione by her shoulders, looking into her eyes. He allowed himself to slip into them once more, losing himself in her gaze. The burning sensation began to well up again. It was then that Harry decided something had to be said, here, and now.

Just as he was going to speak, the door clicked and Charlie appeared, muttering to himself under his breath and removing his jacket. Harry and Hermione quickly let each other go, staring awkwardly at their friend.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, sighing. "That was an awful day at work." He mumbled to himself as he flung his jacket onto the floor and took off his shoes. "Anyway," he continued. "Enough about my day, I'll spare you the tales of how infuriating customers can be. How've you two been, good day chilling I hope?"


	9. Is it love?

A/N - Well that last chapter seemed to go down well. Cheers all! :)

Anyhoo this chapter is a bit bland and nowhere near as dramatic as the last, but hey, there we go. xD

Also, this is most likely going to be the last chapter for some time (I know I said that about the last one :P) but the next few days are very busy indeed and I don't think I'll be able to get the next few edited and published anytime soon. Nonetheless, they'll be up at some point, I promise xD

Thanks once again, and nw I leave you with Chapter Eight!

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

Café Nero Coffee Shop

Exeter High Street, Devon

August 15th

Noon

Hermione flicked through the book she had been reading for the past week. It wasn't anything special but she had always maintained that once a book had been started it ought to be finished. Somebody had put the effort in to write it; as such, she felt she was obliged to put the effort in to finish it.

She took a sip of her tea as she skimmed over the words on the pages before her. It was a badly written novel about a boy hero who, as he grew older, finally destroyed the world's biggest evil and thus settled into a peaceful life. _Oh, and he winds up married to one of the leading ladies_, Hermione was quick to note. Sighing at the awfully clichéd storyline, she placed the book down, having finished it. _How typical_, she groaned to herself under her breath.

Having nothing to read, Hermione's mind began to wander. As had been happening more and more recently, she found herself thinking of Harry. Just thinking about him sent her mind into a whirlwind of activity – unusual for such a cool, collected individual. The recent memories she held of him flooded her thoughts, forcing her to smile to herself. She recalled the day when he walked into Charlie's flat, his eyes grey and dull after having learned about Ginny's affair. He had crashed down on the sofa, staring at the wall, bluntly asking Charlie if he could stay. He agreed, asking why, and Harry relayed to the pair the events that he had just been through. This was a Harry that Hermione had not seen since the Wizarding War, and it was a Harry that broke her heart to see. He was hurting and she hurt for him. Instinctively Hermione had immediately sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug, telling him it'd be okay. He hugged her back and they'd held the embrace for some time, Hermione feeling the pain he was experiencing but also more than glad that she was the one there to look after him. She found sanctuary in being Harry's shoulder to cry on; his 'rock'. It destroyed her to see her best friend at rock bottom and she would pull out all of the stops to see that Harry's spirits would soon lift. She had stayed by his side all afternoon, trying to cheer him up or at least crack a smile out of him. She loved seeing him smile. It had taken all day but finally, his attitude picked up; she knew that her comforting was working. She knew her loving friendship was beginning to get through to him.

Then there were the days following that when they had went into town together. They had developed a ritualistic routine; the pair would firstly visit their favourite little coffee shop near Cathedral Green and have a drink or two. Following that, they'd wander around for a bit, taking in the various sights of Exeter or relaxing, before heading on to a café and grabbing some lunch. After that, they would make their way to the banks of the river and spend the afternoon chatting, watching the water flow past. It was serene; the two of them had talked about how they deserved such peace after the last seven years. Every time they went into Exeter, they would follow this routine. Hermione loved it – though only a seemingly trivial part of their friendship, she knew that it meant she'd be spending time with Harry and Harry alone. As much as she loved Charlie and her other good friends, some days she found herself wanting to spend time only with Harry. Recently, following the breakup with Ron, Hermione had pushed to see Harry as often as possible, sometimes wishing to spend time with him alone. Such days out with him into the town, or just relaxing in Charlie's flat by themselves, were times that Hermione truly revelled in – and she was sure Harry felt the same, especially after last night.

Hermione knew that something special had occurred last night. The two of them had already shared something special, that much was certain. However, their dance seemed to stoke the fires that had slowly been building within them – at least, that's how Hermione felt about the entire thing. To her, that set last night apart from the night dancing with Harry in the tent, on the search for the Horcruxes. That dance was a silly dance, but something special in its own right. _This_ dance was more than that; it was more meaningful.

She smiled as she remembered looking into Harry's eyes as they danced around Charlie's living room. He looked so happy that night, so free. His eyes shone, a completely different sight to the Harry that had walked through Charlie's door after breaking up with Ginny.

Hermione liked to think that was her doing, a thought which electrified her.

Hermione sighed aloud as she replayed the events, picturing Harry looking happier than he'd been in a long time, and it was all thanks to her. She really felt that she'd achieved something yesterday; she'd finally pulled Harry out of his depression over Ginny and into happiness once more. Without realising, she sighed aloud again, a smile on her face, her eyes wide open, her mind deep in thought.

Suddenly she snapped out of her daydream. She was still in Café Nero. She looked up at the clock; a good ten minutes had passed by since she'd put the book down. Hermione took a drink from her coffee. It had gone cold. Opting to abandon the half-finished drink, Hermione picked up the book and made her way to the library, Harry playing on her mind for the rest of her day.

* * *

><p>Charlie's Flat<p>

Exeter, Devon

August 15th

Noon

Harry had awoken that morning and for the most part, nothing had changed. He was still Harry Potter – everything was still as regular as it had been. Everything aside one thing. His friendship with Hermione had been growing ever more intense and last night ignited a spark that had been laying dormant for some time, Harry concluded. A new bond had been explored and he loved where the bond led. Harry felt like Hermione reciprocated such feelings but still wasn't overly sure. Nonetheless, something beautiful had blossomed last night for Harry. He woke up and came to realise that he had developed feelings for Hermione on a completely new level. That, he couldn't ignore and chose to fully embrace it. He'd been through hard times recently and she lifted his spirits like nobody else; she was always there for him and knew exactly how to make him feel better. Simply put, Harry pondered to himself, Hermione was like nobody else to him.

Since waking up he'd watched the television and listened to music in an effort to pass the time; Charlie was still asleep and Harry had no plans for the day. Eventually, Charlie had woken up and joined him on the sofa, watching the television. Today was a day without Hermione, the thought of which was somewhat sobering for Harry as he'd hoped to bask in the light of their closeness once more, although she had risen before either of them and headed into town. Still, Harry felt good – he would see her soon enough and the bond that the pair discovered would be re-connected and explored once again.

Neither Charlie nor Harry were watching the drivel that was daytime TV. Harry had carefully recounted the events of last night to his friend who listened intently. Harry began to feel just as alive as he did last night; simply talking about it was a boost.

"You have been talking about her a lot recently," Charlie added, as they continued to talk.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…without her, Merlin knows where I'd be right now."

"Well yeah!" Charlie paused. "Erm, pardon me for having no tact whatsoever, but… how do you feel about Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Harry began, not quite understanding why Charlie had opted to talk about her. "Truth be told, I guess that the closer Hermione and I had become, the less I've been dwelling on what happened… I still remember just how much it hurt," Harry was quick to add, "but when I think about it, I don't _feel_ the pain. I just… remember it."

Charlie nodded. "I get you. That's not a bad thing though, is it?"

"No… I think I'm over it."

"I'd have said so, what with Hermione and everything!"

"Hold on," Harry said, giving Charlie a puzzled look. "I'd not _actually_ told you that I liked Hermione."

"No, you hadn't," he replied. "However, I can tell that you do by the way that you talk about her and the look in your eyes when you do. Harry Potter, you love Hermione Granger, don't you?" Charlie gave him a wily smile.

"Um…" Harry began. Had Charlie said 'you _like_ Hermione', he'd have instantly answered yes. However, Charlie had jumped straight to love.

He continued, sounding uneasy. "Love is a strong word…"

"Actually, yeah," Charlie pondered aloud. "Although… you guys are _really_ close. But then if you admitted you loved her…would you be rushing in? Who knows!" He shrugged. "Love is a weird thing at the best of times."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry replied. "I know I like her, and I know I like her a lot. But… is it… _love?"_

"Well," Charlie began. "There's only one person on the entire planet that could tell you that. I don't need to tell you who that is…"

"It's me," Harry said confidently, more to himself than his friend. "I need to work this one out."

"Either way," Charlie concluded. "You like her, and, well… Call me Mister Conclusion, but I'd say she likes you, and everything." He winked as Harry blushed slightly.

"We'll see," Harry smiled, buzzing with energy and feeling on top of the world. "I'll find out."


	10. This is it

A/N - Been a while since I've updated! Sorry. Anyway this chapter is a bit lame, well truth be told this whole thing is a bit lame, bit it was fun to write xD

One chapter and an epilogue to follow, should be up soon, and thanks to those for folliwng!

* * *

><p>IX<p>

Charlie's Flat

Exeter, Devon

August 17th

9:45AM

For the past two days, Harry and Hermione had found themselves taking full advantage of being the only two in Charlie's flat. They'd been able to do as they wished when they wished without interruption – mainly from Charlie, who was not known for his brilliant timing. Mostly, the pair would sit and chat for hours and hours in complete privacy. Nevertheless, one thing they both did was follow their coffee shop routine, and today was no exception.

Harry caught himself staring at Hermione from across the coffee shop table as she busied herself, reading another book. He was unable to help himself; his eyes would wander and then settle, taking in the girl sat before him. He quickly averted his eyes in the hope that she too didn't catch him – sometimes she did, causing him to fumble in an attempt to cover up the fact that he was staring, making it seem as if he was reading the menus, watching the world go by…

Harry sighed to himself. _She was so adorable when she had her nose in a book, that look of concentration of her face._ He was staring once again.

Hermione knew full well that he was looking at her, and oddly she found herself liking that knowledge. Playfully, she glanced up at him, watching him pretend to look elsewhere, before returning to her book.

And so the routine continued for some time. Hermione toyed with him for some time before she put her book down. _It's almost as if we've gone back a few years,_ she thought to herself. A part of her felt disdain; she had allowed herself to regress to a mid-teenage mental state around him. She seemed to lose the ability to remain cool and collected. Normally a mature, independent woman, Hermione found herself having taken some steps back. However, she was very aware that nobody else that she'd ever liked in this way had made her feel like this. She felt full of energy, excited…all because of Harry.

After some time, the pair left the coffee shop and went to relax on Cathedral Green, chatting the afternoon away in the warm sun. Harry almost felt like a new connection had been made with Hermione, and he hoped to Merlin that she felt this new wave of energy that he too was feeling. She made him buzz with energy; just seeing her made him smile. He certainly felt like she did; it seemed that the new level of closeness he felt for her was being returned. Occasionally, their eyes would meet and they'd hold each other's gaze before quickly darting their eyes elsewhere, occasionally smiling sheepishly at one another, but for Harry that was a signal enough to set his mind into motion. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if she liked him, but he had a good idea and wanted to be sure. It was then that an idea crossed his mind.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, standing. "I need to go and do something."

"Okay," she replied, an inquisitive look on her face. "I'll stay here." Opting not to press Harry for information, Hermione produced another book, beginning to flick through its pages.

Harry hummed to himself as he made his way back towards the shops. He walked alongside the various cafés and restaurants that backed onto the Green before finding what he wanted – one of the more luxurious restaurants in the area. Turning around to see Hermione watching his every move, he took a deep breath and stepped indoors.

"Hello," he said to the man stood behind the counter. "I'd like to book a table for two, tonight, for 8PM, please."

And so it was done. Harry had booked himself and Hermione on a meal for two. He had decided that enough flirting was enough; it was time to see if she really did have feelings for him – and vice versa. He was almost certain she did but his mind was in constant overdrive when he thought about her. He thought she did like her. Then, his mind would conflict with itself, denying it. _No, she doesn't like you, she's just your friend._ Following that, his mind would counter itself. _What about that dance in Charlie's flat?_

_What about the dance in the tent? That as a friendly thing, a silly thing._

_But the last few days…you two have been very close._

_Aren't we just good friends?_

Harry sighed to himself as his mind parried with itself once more. Ignoring all doubt and keeping up a strong front, he made his way back to Hermione. She smiled at him as he approached her, warming his heart. _She has such a beautiful smile._

"Guess what?" he said happily.

"What is it now, Harry Potter?" Hermione retorted in a playful manner.

"We won't have to cook tonight."

"Okay," Hermione began, sounding unsteady. "And why would that be?"

Harry pointed to the restaurant. "I went in there and booked us a table tonight for 8 o' clock. I figured eating out would be nice, that's all."

He knew that was a lie. There was no way that eating out was 'all' – there was much more at stake than a night out with his best friend.

Hermione began to giggle. "Harry! Are you… taking me on… a _date_?" Secretly, she hoped he'd say yes. Hermione wanted it to be _that _sort of dinner. It was then that she scolded herself. _You're eighteen years old. You never giggle anymore._ Once again, Harry had made her act in a very strange way.

He blushed slightly. "Well…I guess you could call it that." He looked up at her; she was smiling back at him.

"It'll be lovely," she said, impulsively pulling him into a hug. They lay there on the Green for some time, holding one another, enjoying the moment. The hug broke off and Harry stood up, holding out a hand to help Hermione up.

"Let's go back to the flat for now," she said. "If we're going on a date later, then I guess I might have to get ready!"

_Hermione barely ever 'gets ready',_ Harry mused to himself. _I must be doing something right._

* * *

><p>Abode Restaurant<p>

Exeter, Devon

August 17th

8PM

Harry felt on top of the world as he walked into one of the finest restaurants around. He pushed the door open, inviting Hermione in first. She duly accepted, her billowing gown trailing after her. Harry followed her in and the pair walked arm in arm to the counter.

The two were shown to their table. They sat down, being brought champagne and menus. Harry placed his menu on the table and looked over at Hermione. She wore a gown not dissimilar to the dress she wore to the Yule Ball all those years ago. Even back then, in their fourth year, her beauty had blown him away as he watched her descend the main staircase, a gorgeous smile on her face. Tonight, he thought, was no exception.

"You look lovely," he said, smiling.

She beamed. "As do you, handsome."

Harry raised his eyebrows, the grin still on his face.

_She just called me handsome._

He picked up his menu, blushing somewhat. Scanning through the menu, he found what he wanted and Hermione had also selected her dishes. They ordered and chatted the night away.

The starter dishes came and went, of which they both thoroughly enjoyed. Harry smiled to himself. The restaurant was great, the food was great… Hermione was great.

"Enjoying the date?" he asked happily.

"So it _is_ a date then, Harry Potter," she replied coolly, smirking at him.

He sighed, smiling. "Well, you've caught me out. It's a date," he admitted.

"I thought as much," Hermione added. After a pause, she spoke, "I couldn't think of anyone better to be spending the evening with." She smiled at him, her eyes locking with his.

At that moment, their main courses arrived and the pair began to eat once more. Harry mused at how small each course was. "I bet Mrs Weasley would make something like this one hundred times larger," he chuckled.

Hermione nodded. "She always did like to make big meals."

"Lots of mouths to feed, I guess!"

A silence befell the duo. _Perhaps bringing up the Weasleys wasn't such a great idea_, Harry thought. "How's the food?" he asked, attempting to break the silence.

"It's good," Hermione replied. "More than good, in fact. It's wonderful."

"Good good," Harry finished, finishing his course. "Did you want some more champagne?" he asked, noticing her empty glass.

"Oh! Err, yes, that'd be nice. Yeah, let's get another few."

Harry summoned a waiter to re-fill their glasses. They were quick to drink it.

"Well," Harry admitted. "I might have to slow down on the champagne, actually."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione jeered. "A few more wouldn't hurt." She finished another glass. Normally one not to be excessive with alcohol, tonight she found herself wanting to let go and enjoy herself as much as she could.

Harry shrugged, a look on his face as if to say, _why not?_, and finished his glass too. He asked the nearest waiter to bring them a bottle.

As the night progressed, Harry and Hermione could slowly feel the champagne taking effect. Fortunately, it went down well with their meal, which they finished some time ago. They had opted to remain in the restaurant, chatting away and enjoying one another's company. On many, many occasions, their eyes had met, the smiles fading from their faces as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Harry had found himself reaching for Hermione's hand, but each time they had clicked back into reality and composed themselves. Blushing, they would take a drink and return back to the conversation at hand. However, come the end of the night, neither of them were able to resist much longer.

Hermione had been talking about one book or another that she'd been reading. She mentioned something about Charlie; perhaps she said he'd like the book. Regardless, it didn't matter – Harry hadn't been listening. He was staring at Hermione, nodding his head occasionally, pretending to listen what she was saying. Once again, the conversation slowly ground to a halt as they stared into each other's eyes. Harry reached for Hermione's hand. She allowed him to take it. His touch sent a buzz down her spine; his hand holding hers was enough to make her heart beat faster.

It was then that they both realised their heads were moving in closer. Hermione found herself slipping away from the restaurant. All she could see, feel, and hear, was Harry. She began to close her eyes as his head grew ever nearer to hers.

"Hermione," she heard him whisper. She felt excited, gripping his hand tighter. It was then that she felt him withdraw and she returned to the restaurant. The bright lights, the chatting customers, the busy staff. And Harry, sat opposite, smiling at her lovingly. "Not now," he uttered quietly. "When we get back to Charlie's flat, I have something to tell you."

Hermione smiled nervously, yet excitedly. She was almost certain she knew what he was going to say, but the mere fact that he wanted to speak in private sent her mind into overdrive. _Does he? Doesn't he? What does he want?_

"Let's go now," she said. "We're both done here." She took a pause. "And it's been a wonderful, magical evening so far."

"Indeed it has," Harry replied, standing. Hermione followed him as he went to pay, then made his way out of the restaurant and onto the street. They had began walking when she felt Harry wrap his arm around her. Instinctively, she returned the favour, and the pair made their way back to Charlie's flat, arm in arm.

They arrived; Harry let them in. Hermione dashed in quickly. "I'll be back in a moment," she called, entering the spare room. Harry removed his shoes and crashed on the sofa, throwing his jacket off of him and loosening his bow tie. _This is it,_ he thought. He was almost certain what was about to follow but there was still an area of his mind that left him nervous and unsettled. Nevertheless, he knew what he had to do, taking a deep breath.

Hermione returned. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and some nylon trousers. She also crashed onto the sofa, very close to Harry, her hands on his thigh. "So," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Without hesitation, Harry brushed the hair from her face, keeping one hand cupping her head and using his other hand to grab hers.

Harry shook his head slightly, maintaining eye contact. "I loved Ginny," he began. "I thought we shared something special."

Hermione felt her heart sink slightly. _He was talking about Ginny again._

"But," Harry continued, "it was never meant to be. I look back now and, well…there wasn't _enough_ love there, Hermione. There wasn't enough substance for a true relationship."

He placed both of his hands softly on her cheeks.

"That's different with you."

He brought his head towards hers slowly, their lips making contact. This was the moment that they'd both been anticipating – whether they knew it or not - since around their fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry would dream occasionally of kissing Hermione; likewise, she would dream of kissing him.

Hermione had truly lost herself in the kiss. Harry's touch was enough to electrify her like never before. She felt excited, supercharged. Ron had made her feel something similar, but this, _this_… this was different. This was pure. Out of instinct, Hermione's hands wrapped around the back of Harry's head, her fingers burying themselves deep in his thick black hair. She held his head there as the two further slipped into the moment.

After some time they broke the kiss, staring at one another almost in amazement. Harry was first to break the silence.

"That was a long time coming," he panted.

Hermione nodded, almost unable to speak.

"Ron and I would never have worked," she said flatly, staring at the man sat before her. Her heart pounding hard in her chest, she trembled with excitement simply from the kiss. This was their moment. After many long years, finally, she was showing Harry Potter just what he meant to her.

She went to speak, her voice barely more than a whisper. "You've always been my everything," she told him, ruffling his hair. "Always."

Harry smiled at the beautiful girl before him. He looked into her eyes; they were bright and loving. This is what he'd been waiting for and building up to over the past few weeks; perhaps even the past few years. It all made sense to him now. It was all about Hermione.

Instinctively, he pulled her into another kiss and the two shared yet another moment. This time, Harry found his tongue invading her mouth and she mirrored the move, their tongues almost jousting for position. Harry felt like never before. No other girl he'd ever kissed made him feel so..._alive_.

They broke the kiss, staring once more at each other. Without thinking, Harry nodded towards the door of the spare bedroom as an idea invaded his mind. He didn't care what anyone thought; what anyone would think. He didn't care about Ginny, or Ron, or Charlie. He only knew one thing; he knew Hermione. He knew what she wanted. He knew what they both needed for all these years. And he was about to give it to her.

Giggling with excitement, Hermione stood, pulling Harry up. Despite having been with Ron for so long, they had never explored each other any further than kissing. Normally, Hermione's highly-held morals would have told her to stop, but Harry had touched her in such a way…she couldn't stop, she thought. This was it. Those three words echoed in her head over and over again. _This was it._ Her heart pounded ever stronger, her breathing getting heavier.

Hermione led Harry teasingly towards the spare bedroom, closing the door behind her quietly.

_This was it. _


	11. Epilogue

A/N - Sorry about the amazingly long update time! Been on holiday and not had PC access. Anyhoo, without further ado, here is the conclusion to this tale; thanks for those who have followed it and yeah, it was amazingly cheesy and cliched but a lot of fun to write and all the rest of it.

Cheers!

* * *

><p>X<p>

Charlie's Flat

Exeter, Devon

August 18th

9AM

Charlie walked up the stairs leading to his flat, somewhat glad to be home. He'd loved every minute of it but he was glad to be back in his own space. Reaching the door, he fumbled for his keys. He couldn't find them anywhere in any of his pockets. "Funny," he uttered to himself. "I knew I took some with me." Then he remembered that he'd left them with his family. "Sod," he grumbled, trying to open the door which was locked. He could hear people inside – must be Harry and Hermione – but some music was playing fairly loudly; chances are they didn't hear him. He knocked again to no avail. Sighing to himself, he stood looking through the frosted glass on his front door, trying to get their attention.

After a short while, he heard the music get turned down and saw the figure of somebody moving towards the door. It opened and Hermione was there, an enormous smile on her face. "Hello!" she greeted Charlie, hugging him.

"Hello," he replied. "Hey, Harry," he called out, seeing Harry smiling back at him behind Hermione. "Good few days?"

"Welcome back," Harry said happily. "We're just making some breakfast. Come take a seat, Hermione and I have some explaining to do…"

Charlie raised a quizzical eyebrow at the pair as he sat down in his kitchen, an idea brewing in his mind of what the pair would need to 'explain'. Quietly, he hoped to himself that this idea of his was the right one – they deserved each other, after all. Sitting down, he noted that _Love Will Set You Free_ was playing in the background. Hermione served him a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich, of which he was truly grateful.

"Nice music choice," Charlie quipped. "I do love Whitesnake. So, what's this 'explaining' all about then?"

"Right," Harry began, sitting down with a mug of tea. "It all started when I came to live at yours after the breakup. Hermione and I just-"

"I knew it," Charlie interrupted. "I bloody well knew it!" He grinned, raising his mug to them both. "Nice one, you two."

Hermione blushed slightly as Harry continued. "She was just on my mind more and more. And then the night when we danced… As I said to you then, something changed, Charlie. I knew I had feelings for Hermione then. It wasn't a silly dance that night. It was a step in the right direction."

Charlie nodded, taking a bite from his sandwich. "Did you realise everything then?"

"No, after that it all made a bit more sense. I began to look back into our younger years, and…well…everything just seemed to fit. We've always been close… I guess there was a reason for that." He looked up at Hermione, who was looking back at him, smiling, full of radiance.

She kissed him on the cheek. "That's the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time," she said, sighing happily.

"Well then!" Charlie began, jubilantly. "This is all great news. So what about you, Hermione? Did you realise your deep-seated love around the same time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. The breakup with Ron was hard, but… Harry. He was just on my mind, in my dreams, my thoughts… I look back now, and it's always been about Harry."

"I think," Charlie said, standing. "This calls for a trip to the pub. Drinks are on me!" he yelled, finishing his breakfast.

* * *

><p>The Burrow<p>

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon

August 28th

6PM

Charlie, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat around the garden table, enjoying the home-brewed Weasley cider. It was another beautiful late summer's evening and the four of them were enjoying relaxing.

Nearly two weeks had passed since Harry and Hermione had realised their feelings for each other. They had kept it reasonably quiet but Harry had insisted that Ron be told. He'd struggle to keep something like this from his best friend; although it'd be tough for all three of them, he wanted to involve Ron and not see him alienated and pushed away. It was agreed that he was best off knowing, so the pair made a trip to The Burrow and sat down with him, speaking heart-to-heart. To their surprise, he told them he understood and wished them well. Harry and Hermione could sense that it was still a touchy subject with Ron and that they'd have to tread lightly, but they also knew that he meant what he said. Ron had also apologised for anything he said that might have hurt either of them over the summer, and they apologised to him in response. They had patched the friendship up. It was a fragile patch, but a patch nonetheless. Ron had made it clear that he might take some time to get used to their relationship but insisted he would be fine and support them both as his best friends. Since then, Harry and Hermione had visited The Burrow regularly to see him.

Harry had also wanted to settle the score with Ginny, although every time he visited she was never in. "Probably off eating the face off her man," Ron mused, which Harry laughed awkwardly at. Like Charlie, Ron was never a true master of subtlety, but Harry shrugged it off – it was Ron; that's who he was.

As the four of them sat in the afternoon sun, Ron broke the silence once more. "It is a bit odd for me, y'know" – he gestured towards Harry and Hermione, who sat holding hands – "but hey. Like I said before, it's cool! You two are my best friends, after all. We've been through too much for it all to end."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry smiled back at his right-hand man. "To our friendship," he called, raising his pint.

Ron and Hermione echoed the call. Charlie changed the topic of conversation slightly. "So then chaps, back to Hogwarts for you soon eh?"

"Yeah," Ron began. "Should be a good year."

"It's going to be odd, not seeing you as regularly, Charlie." Harry spoke plainly to their friend.

"And likewise to you three! If I can get to Hogwarts without any problems – rather, if they'd let me in! – I'd love to come and visit." He paused. "Anyway, I'd better head back. Got work tomorrow…not quite the exciting life of a wizard but hey, some of us have to live boring, regular lives!" he laughed to himself.

The trio said their goodbyes to Charlie as he made his way homeward. Once he had left, the three of them kicked back and relaxed – something that they had not been able to do properly over their rollercoaster of a summer. Enjoying the late summer evening, they chatted long into the night, revelling in each other's company and looking forward to their forthcoming year at Hogwarts.

~LOVE WILL SET YOU FREE~


End file.
